that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Relapse
The Relapse is the 6th episode of Season 4 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis When Midge leaves home for good, Red and Kitty try to help Bob through his denial. At Kitty's request, Eric takes a casserole next door and ends up having sex with Donna. And Kelso teaches Fez the fine art of finding love in the supermarket. Recap Eric and Red are having breakfast when Kitty announces that Midge has left Bob. Kitty saw her go early that morning. Kitty takes breakfast over to Bob and Donna in an effort to console them. Bob's in denial, but Donna observes that her mom has been unhappy for a long time. In spite of his protests, Kitty sends Eric over to the Pinciottis with a casserole; she doesn't want to get caught in another crying Bob hug. Kelso tells Fez that the world is full of hot older women, and the two guys go off in search of a housewife for Fez to love. Eric walks into the Pinciotti kitchen, and things feel weird for about a minute until Donna drags Eric to her room to have sex. The guys are at the supermarket looking for a woman for Fez; it's clear that Kelso has done this before, because he's greeted warmly by a number of attractive older women. Kitty tells Red that he needs to help Bob get over his denial about Midge, so he can grieve and begin to heal. Red doesn't want Bob grieving all over him. Eric, looking a little unkempt and very self-satisfied, informs Hyde that he and Donna are back together. At the same time, Donna is telling Jackie that she and Eric had sex twice but absolutely nothing has changed and they're still broken up. Back at the supermarket, Fez gets his nerve up to pinch the rear-end of a woman sorting through the freezer. Fez is shocked to discover that it's Kitty who tells him that he's looking in the wrong place for a woman. No classy woman would respond to such a rude come-on, but she has to admit that he made her day. Hyde and Jackie fill Donna and Eric in on what they've been saying about each other. Eric goes to confront Donna and finds her packing away Midge's clothes so she doesn't have to be reminded of her; Eric doesn't have the heart to hassle Donna, because she going through such a rough time. He clowns around with one of Midge's blouses and actually makes her laugh; they share a warm moment and a smile. And Red and Bob share a few beers at a local bar, as Bob tries to Midge out of his system. Starring :Topher Grace as Eric Forman :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman :Don Stark as Bob Pinciotti Guest starring :Laura Wernette as Joyce Ferguson :Lisa Robins as Suzie Trivia * Kitty is to blame for Eric and Donna's "relapse" due to her nosy nature. *Midge leaves Bob and Donna and goes to California. In reality, Roberts left the series to care for her husband, who was sick and eventually died. *Tommy Chong is absent from the main cast in this episode. *The items in the supermarket have parts of their names obscured, as is often done when television shows use real products but need to avoid "product placement" fees or income. Some of the products here include Pam (for Spam), Hamburger Help and Ape Nuts. Post Raisin Bran has become Ost Raisin Bran, Dinty Moore has become Dint Moore and Sugar Twin has become Sugar T. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Eric Category:Donna